Vehicle Voltron: New Defender
by PK-GamingDrew
Summary: One year after the Blue Lion blasts off from Earth, the Galaxy Garrison has made their own Voltron or as they call it V-15. Now 15 young Garrison officers with the help of Captain Newley and Commander Hawkins will battle Rogue Galra forces and discover life on many planets. Rated T for Teen because of Robeast battles
1. Prologue

I** do not own Voltron Legendary Defender, Vehicle Voltron or most of the characters in it However I do own a few of OC's in the story**

Commander Iverson was walking down to the research facility in the Garrison building because he was required to see the newest technology in space travel that had begun development one year ago.

Iverson gets a distant look in his good eye.

One year ago; Takashi Shirogane returned from the Kerberos mission after being presumed dead. He was placed in quarantine as required by protocol, however he was rescued by Garrison Cadets; Lance McClain, Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garret, Pidge Gunderson and former Garrison Cadet; Keith Kogane.

The next morning was when the next oddity happened; a giant, robot _lion_ burst through one of the cliffs near the Garrison before it blasted off into space.

It was suspected that Takashi, the three cadets and the former cadet were involved somehow and a investigation on the five of them began.

During the investigation it was discovered that Pidge Gunderson was a fake identity, further investigation revealed that their real name was Katie Holt a girl who had been kicked out of the Garrison for trying to look into the Kerberos mission.

Iverson frowns.

During the mission the Garrison had lost contact with the team involved, to prevent panic the Garrison covered it up saying that the ship crashed due to pilot error.

However, Katie Holt hadn't believed what was said and investigated.

Iverson didn't blame the youngest of the family, she had lost her dad, Samuel Holt and her brother, Matthew Holt and the Garrison was withholding the truth from them. But he had to follow protocol and had her banned.

He quickly shakes these thoughts from his head and continues to research facility.

Once there he was greeted by the head scientist, Professor Darrell Stoker.

Stoker was a short man, around 4.5 feet tall and had brown hair and green eyes, he was 24 years old and currently the brightest scientist the Garrison had.

"Good to see you Commander Iverson" Prof. Stoker greets with a small smile.

"Lets cut the formalities and discuss the secret project that's been in the works for almost a year Stoker" Iverson says with a professional tone to his voice.

frowns but nods his head and gestures for him to follow.

"As you already know" He began "We have deciphered the strange symbols around where the Blue Lion had been in the cliff"

Iverson nods.

"However the symbols seem to state that there are five lions and that together they form some sort of weapon known as Voltron" says.

"A weapon" Iverson asks. "Where are the other lions then?"

"That's the thing" He says. "They aren't on Earth and if what we've learned is true they're in space, beyond our stars"

Iverson wanted to be shocked, but he knew this was a possibility. They had found Takashi in a strange ship with his arm replace with a strange cyborg arm and half of what looked like a robot, so Iverson wasn't surprised.

"So what is this project about?" Iverson asks.

Smiles

"I'm Glad you asked." Began the scientist. "Me and my research team have been developing our own Voltron or as we call it V-15."

"What can you tell me about the project?" Iverson asked.

"Well for starters, V-15 is made up of 15 different vehicle units and 5 unites will make up each of the three teams, Air team, Sea team and Land team." Explains Prof. Stoker.

"What's the purpose of the different teams?" Iverson asks.

"Each team will be able to form a special fighter unit, Air team forms the Strato Fighter, Sea team forms the Aqua fighter and Land team forms the Turbo Terrain fighter" Explains Prof. Stoker.

"Seems quite powerful" Said Iverson, he was impressed, Darrel and his team had outdone themselves this time.

"It is" He began "However there is one flaw" "According to our info V-15 can only stay in Voltron form for 15 minutes."

"That does seem like an issue" Replies Iverson "So what do you need me for? I'm just in charge of teaching the cadets" He says.

"We need people to Pilot V-15" Explains Prof. Stoker "We need you to find 15 candidates for this project."

"Okay when do you need the candidates ready?" Iverson asks.

" A week before Earths first starship is ready for launch" "They will be apart of the exploration team" Prof. Stoker reveals.

"Also another thing" Iverson asks "Who'll be in charge of the starship?"

"That honor goes to Captain Newley and Commander Hawkins" Prof. Stoker informs him.

Iverson nods in confirmation, it was already common knowledge that the Garrison was putting together a team for traveling past Kerberos they had already developed a way to travel in hyper-speed. This gave him around 4 to 5 months to have all 15 candidates selected.

So with this knowledge Iverson heads back to his office and looks through the different students and young officers for possible Candidates.

**Well that's a wrap! This idea has been in my head for awhile now. We barely get any references to Vehicle Voltron and the only time we see it is in the epilogue of season 8 (Which we're not going to bring up) It was still nice to see it though so I've decided to write a story about it this will cut into season 4 eventually when the crossover happens (eventually) Anyways this is PK-GamingDrew:Omega signing out!**


	2. The Air Team Part 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Voltron or the characters involved!**

**Planet:Earth Location: Galaxy Garrison Base Time: 5:30 PM**

Adam sighs as he finishes the paper work he was working on. Once done he closes his computer and heads to Garrison faculty lounge to get some coffee.

On his way to the lounge, Adam begins to think about what has happened over the past two years.

Two years ago; Shiro, his former fiancé had disappeared during the Kerberos mission along with Matt Holt and his father Prof. Sam Holt.

Adam hadn't wanted Shiro to go on the mission, due to Shiro having a muscle disease that would make him weaker as time went on.

Adam had been getting frustrated and had done something he regrets even now.

He had told Shiro "If you decide to go, don't expect me to be here when you get back."

He might not show it much, but Adam deeply regretted what he said. He had planned on talking with Shiro and trying to fix his mistake once he returned from the mission.

He unfortunately never got that chance because of the crew on the Kerberos mission disappearing.

Adam spent almost an entire year feeling miserable and guilty.

He had basically made Shiro think that he didn't care about him and had probably died thinking that.

Tears began to rise to Adams eyes.

"Adam! Are you okay?" Asked a woman's voice.

Adam looks up to see Veronica McClain, one of the people he became friends with in these two years.

A different guilt suddenly overcomes Adam.

One year after Shiro and the rest of Kerberos team had vanished. Veronica's younger brother, Lance had disappeared along with his friends Hunk, Pidge and Shiro's former student Keith.

After they vanished an investigation took place and it was revealed that Pidge was actually Katie Holt.

So not only did Veronica lose her younger brother, the Garretts had lost lost their oldest son and Colleen Holt had lost her entire family.

Adam pulls himself together before answering.

"Yeah I'm good"

Veronica smiles before saying.

"That's good to hear because Commander Iverson wants to see you along with Cadets Jeff Dukane, James Griffin, Rocky Cranston and Ginger Hillard at the Lab."

Adam frowns. He knew Jeff and James, they were two cadets he was mentoring.

He didn't know Rocky and Ginger personally, but Rocky was apparently a year older than Jeff and a mechanic while Ginger was a pilot like Jeff, James and himself.

The only reason he knew about them was because they were friends with Jeff.

"Any reason why he wants to see us?" Adam asks.

"I'm not really sure, however I think it might have to do with the S.S Explorer." Veronica replies.

The S.S Explorer is the name of Earth's first Star Ship, so perhaps Iverson was going to recruit them as crew members?

"Thanks for telling me Veronica I'll see you and the others later." Adam says.

**14 Minutes Later-**

Once Adam reaches the lab he sees that Jeff, James, Rocky and Ginger were already there along with Commander Iverson and a three men he didn't recognize.

"Officer Wright, good to see you've made it." Says Iverson.

" Thanks Commander though I have to ask why did you want to see us?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing what's the deal?" Asks James.

"James" Sighs Adam, he knew James could be a bit rude sometimes but Iverson was a commander and he had to respect that.

"It's alright Officer Wright I understand they're probably very confused at the moment and want to get answers." Says one of the men, the man is around 6.5 feet tall has Black hair and brown eyes and wears a Garrison uniform uniform with 3 stripes indicating he is a commander like Iverson.

"Officer Wright, Cadets Dukane, Griffin, Cranston and Hillard this Commander Hawkins the one in charge of the S.S Explorer." Reveals Iverson.

"Wow really!?" Says an excited Jeff.

Commander Hawkins chuckles a little before answering.

"Yes and you've been accepted as part of a special project." Explains Hawkins

"What type of project?" Asks Jeff.

"To explain the project I'll need the help of our good friends Prof. Darrell Stoker."

The shortest man step forwards and points towards a screen in the room they were in.

"As you can see we're working on a special project called Voltron or V-15 as we like to call it" reveals.

"Quick question, why do you call it V-15 if its name is Voltron?" Jeff asks clearly confused.

Prof. Stoker smiles.

"There's a good reason for that Jeff, you see V-15 is made up of 15 different vehicles and it's not the original Voltron."

"How can it not be the original Voltron?" James asks a little annoyed.

"Yeah I'm with James how is that possible? The Garrison is the most advanced organization on the planet!" Says Rocky.

Ginger grabs them by their ears and scolds them.

"Okay that's enough you two knock it off!" Scolds Ginger.

"Okay okay! We'll behave Ginger!" Says James flinching in pain from having his ear grabbed.

"Please just let go!" Pleads Rocky in the same pain as James.

"Good, now don't be rude to our commanding officers!" Yells Ginger.

"Er thank you Miss Hillard. Now the reason why this isn't the original Voltron is because the original wasn't made on this planet." Says. Prof. Stoker

"You mean like Aliens!?" Says Jeff sounding absolutely excited now"

Prof. Stoker smiles.

"Exactly, now here's a question for all of you." " Have any of you heard about the giant metal blue lion from one year ago?" Asks Prof. Stoker.

"No" Says James

"Giant metal blue lion?" Asks Rocky, not believing a word the Prof. was saying.

"I might've heard something about it once from one of the commanders." Replies Ginger.

"I remember something shooting off into space, was that Voltron?" Asks Jeff.

"That is correct, sort of you see according to our research the original Voltron is made up of five robot lions and together they combined into Voltron.

"If that's true then where are the other Lions?" Asks Ginger.

"They are not on our planet, they possibly millions of light years from even Kerberos" reveals

"If this is true than why are we learning about this" Asks Adam

"This is because we believe there might be alien life out there and we are preparing for it." Reveals Iverson.

What makes you think there're aliens out there?" Asks Rocky skeptically.

"The reason we believe aliens are out there is because... one year ago one day before the blue lions blasted off into space Officer Takashi Shirogane returned from space in a alien ship, half of what looks like a humanoid robot and a cybernetic arm." Reveals .

Adam felt his heart stop.

Shiro had returned a year ago? Why wasn't he told? Why did the Garrison not bother to tell him this?

Jeff and James look at each other and then at Adam in concern.

"Adam?" Asks James.

"You Okay?" Asks Jeff.

Adam looks at them before saying.

Y-yes I'm fine I just need to sit down.

"Here I know that you and Shiro were close." Says

" I don't understand, if Shiro came back why wasn't I told? Asks Adam.

Commanders Iverson and Hawkins look at each other before Iverson steps forward.

"It's because Officer Shirogane returned into space with Cadets McClain, Garrett, Holt and Kogane."

"W-what?" Gasps Adam.

"We have reason to believe that they were all in the blue lion when it blasted off" Explains Iverson.

"Why would they go into space on their own?" Asks Jeff.

"We're not sure, however Shirogane kept telling us that they're coming here and that we need to find Voltron." Explains Iverson.

"Which brings us here, we'd like to recruit you, but only if you want to." Says Hawkins

Adam paused to think, he could go into space with a chance of something happening or stay on Earth where he would be safe, however if he went into space he could make things right and perhaps learn a thing or two.

"I'm in." Says Adam.

Jeff and James look at each other

"Where ever Adam goes I go." Says Jeff

"You can count on me." Says James

Rocky and Ginger nod

"Jeff is my friends I'm not abandoning him now." Says Rocky.

"I don't know what'll happen but count me in." Says Ginger.

Commander Hawkins smiles

"Good now I'd like to introduce Captain Newley" Says Hawkins.

"Thank you Hawkins, now you five are part of the Air Team." Explains Newley

"Air Team?" Asks Jeff.

"Yes, the first five vehicle of V-15 are part of the Air Team" Explains Newley.

"Who'll pilot what Vehicle?" Asks James.

"We've already sorted that out." Says Iverson.

"Adam, you will lead Air Team in the Command Jet Explorer." Says Hawkins.

"Jeff you will pilot the Strato Weapons Module."Says Hawkins.

"James you will pilot the Red Advanced Recon Helicopter" Says Hawkins

"Rocky you will pilot the Blue Advanced Recon Helicopter" Says Hawkins

"and Ginger you will pilot the Falcon Jet Fighter" Says Hawkins.

"All 15 Vehicles together will form V-15, but the Air Team can form the Strato Fighter. A Air Vehcle that is Agile and the Fastest of the Fighters" Explains Prof. Stoker

"Wait! Who'll pilot the other Vehicles?" Asks Ginger.

"I've already figure out who can be on the Sea Team and I've already got a leader for Land Team." Explains Iverson

"So... now what do we do?" Asks Rocky.

"Return to your Living Spaces and meet up tomorrow for a team bonding exercise." Says Iverson

"Sir yes sir!" The five of them salute and leave.

"Well now that that's done we should assemble the Sea Team and explain thing to theme." Says

"Who's going to lead the Sea Team?" Asks Hawkins.

"I'll tell you when they arrive." Says Iverson.

"Captain Newley, Commander Hawkins can I ask you something?" Asks Prof. Stoker.

"Yes?" Says Newley"As you know I'm the only living relative of my younger brother Chip and I was wondering if he could come with us on the S.S explorer." Says Prof. Stoker.

"Isn't your brother in the Garrison?" Asks Newley.

"Yes, but I don't know when we'll be returning and he's already in the finale part of his cadet years despite his age.' Explains .

'He's 16 correct?" Asks Hawkins

"Yes I'm just asking because he could be of some assistance with technical work."

"I'll have to ask the higher ups but I'll see what we can do." Says Hawkins.

"Thanks Commander"

**That's a wrap! So what did you think I'm experimenting with writing from 3rd person and it seems easier to me but don't worry my Earthbound story won't be written differently. Also Certain character won't be appearing such as Krik, Cinda, Wolo and Tangor. They'll be replaced with other characters from Legendary Defender. This PK-GamingDrew Signing out!**


End file.
